The Power of Nature
The Power of Nature 'is a fanmade story for Disney's Frozen with fanmade characters and events. Official characters such as Elsa, Anna, Kristoff etc. are owned by Walt Disney Animation Studios. Summary After the Great Thaw, Arendelle has returned to its normal, beautiful and peaceful state with a kind snow queen to rule them. Everything went from bad to good. Elsa now has complete control of her cryokinesis and Anna received her long-time wish to be reunited with her sister, and best friend, again, Hans is now banished from Arendelle, Kristoff is now together with Anna and Olaf has experienced summer.. Without melting! Things changed when Anna woke up finding her bedroom turned into a jungle. A little talk with Pabbie revealed a secret of the Arendellian family which was kept from the public for generations. Read this story to find out how Anna managed to control her powers with the help from Elsa! Attention! This fanfiction will contain little to no romance. This story will center around the sisterly love of Anna and Elsa and Anna's struggles to control her newly found powers. Characters 'Canon characters *'Queen Elisabeth* "Elsa" Nordskov of Arendelle' - Queen of Arendelle - Snow Queen - Protagonist *'Princess Anneliese* "Anna" Nordskov of Arendelle' - Crown Princess of Arendelle - Nature Princess - Protagonist *'Kristoff Bjorgman'- Arendelle's Official Ice Master and Deliverer a mouthful - Secondary protagonist will change as the story progresses *'Sven' - Kristoff's friend reindeer - Secondary protagonist *'Olaf '- Elsa and Anna's friend snowman - Elsa's familiar - Secondary protagonist *'Marshmallow' - Elsa's snowman bodyguard - Guardian of Elsa's Ice Palace - Elsa's familiar - Secondary protagonist *'Ex-Prince Hans of the Southern Isles' - Former 13th Prince of the Southern Isles - ??? title will be revealed later in the story - Antagonist * - My fanmade full names for Elsa and Anna respectively. Also legitimate Norwegian names. 'Fanon characters' *'Princess Laila Westergard of the Southern Isles' - 1st Princess of the Southern Isles - The Eldest Princess - Supporting appears in the first few chapters *'Princess Ingrid Westergard of the Southern Isles' - 2nd Princess of the Southern Isles - Supporting appears in the first few chapters *'Princess Karianne Westergard of the Southern Isles' - 3rd Princess of the Southern Isles - Supporting appears in the first few chapters *'Katja' - Guardian of the Ancient Library - Supporting *'Sonja' - Guardian of the Ancient Library - Supporting *More will be revealed as the story progresses Laila.png|Laila's appearance Ingrid.PNG|Ingrid's appearance Karianne.PNG|Karianne's appearance Prologue The sun climbed up to the sky, signalling a new morning. The birds starts chirping and the villagers started waking up. The women starts to cook breakfast for their families and the sweet aroma of different foods filled the air. The children climb out of their beds and scrambled out of their rooms, eager to eat their delicious breakfast. Meanwhile, in the palace, the maids and butlers hurried on their chores to prepare breakfast for the Royal Family. Gerda walked to Princess Anna's bedroom to wake the heavy sleeper of a princess. She knocked on the door 3 times. "Princess Anna! Time to wake up!" she called. A muffled sound was heard. "Your highness?" Gerda knocked 3 more times. "It's time to wake up!" she called again. A tired, sleepy voice replied "Yeah, I'll be out in a minute... Just.." A loud snore started to fill the princess' bedroom. Gerda shook her head with a smile. Some things never changed. ---- Anna was trying to support herself using her hand. Her bedhead is still as messy as ever. "Urgh...." She tried to wake herself up. Key word: tried. ''She started to snore again when Gerda's voice called out "Alright, young lady. If you don't get out of bed in 5 minutes, no more chocolates for you for a month." This got her attention. "Alright, alright, I'm up!! I'm-- whoa!" Anna tripped on something and landed face first on the floor. Luckily, something cushioned her fall. She got up, rubbing her head. "Ow..." "Are you alright, your highness?" Gerda's worried voice asked from behind the door. "Yeah, I'm alright. Nothing to worry about." Anna replied. She lifted her head and saw a Scots pine in front of her. The tree was almost as tall as her room, which luckily didn't go past the roof. "Whoa.." Anna scanned her room, which is revealed to have completely turned into a jungle. Anna's shock was interrupted as Gerda called out again. "Your Majesty, is everything alright?" Anna turned to the door and carefully avoided the roots of various trees. "Gerda, please get Elsa as quick as you can." she told the woman behind the door. "But why, Your Highness?" Came the reply. "I will explain later. Please get my sister." Gerda hurried off to the queen's room and quick as she could without another question. Chapter I '''I Freak Out My Sister with A Forest' Elsa was in her room, already prepared for the day. She was finishing off her signature braid when a knock was heard. "Who is it?" she asked. "Queen Elsa, it's me, Gerda. I apologize for the interruption but the princess requests your presence as soon as possible." was the reply. Elsa almost froze her hair in response. Anna doesn't usually call for her at this hour. For all she knew, her younger sister wouldn't be up this early. Regaining her composure, she asked "What for?" "I do not know, Your Highness. She said she would explain later." Elsa got up from her seat and exited her room. She looked at Gerda and said "Come on." Elsa walked down the corridor with Gerda at her side. The young queen's mind was racing. Why had her sister call her this early? Why is the matter so urgent that she had to explain it after Elsa arrived in Anna's room? They had finally arrived in front of Anna's room's door, which had floral designs, as opposed to Elsa's snowflake designs. Elsa knocked on her younger sister's door, which was followed by a 'Who is it?' from the other side of the door. "Anna? It's me, Elsa. What is it that you want to discuss about?" Elsa called out. "Um, can we please talk a- alone? I don't want anyone freaking out and-" Anna's voice was cut by a yelp and a groan. "Anna?" "I'm okay!!" Anna's head popped out of the door, her hair still very messy. A vine is seen creeping out of the door. "Umm, you can go now, Gerda. Thanks for getting Elsa for me." Anna said, awkwardly smiling. "Come in!" the princess pulled Elsa in her room, who yelped in surprise. Gerda just stood there with wide eyes and then just shrugged it off and walked away. ---- "Anna, what's going on?!" Elsa exclaimed after she saw the forest that was formerly Anna's bedroom. "I don't know. That's why I called for you. I thought you would know." Anna said. "How did they even grow overnight?" the queen asked herself. "We have to get rid of this, quick." she said. "But how?" Elsa paced around the part of the room that wasn't covered by foilage. "I wish it could just disappear or something." Anna mumbled, pouting. The unexpected happened. One by one, the flora slowly shrank, as if aging younger. The forest shrank down to a group of saplings and finally disappeared into the wooden floor. Elsa felt realization hit her in the face. That explains the mysterious growth of flora in Anna's room. Her sister has magical powers, albeit nature-based powers. "Anna, I think I know why your room suddenly turned into a forest overnight." Anna snapped out of her shocked daze and turned to Elsa. "Y-you do?" a little sapling sprouted an inch from Anna's feet. "Well, I'm not really sure but, you are developing nature powers, Anna." Elsa braced herself and covered her ears as Anna shouted in surprise. "WHAT?!" Chapter II Family Trip to My Future Rocky Parents-in-Law "I HAVE NA--" Elsa quickly covered Anna's mouth. Anna grabbed her sister's hand and yanked it off. "I have nature powers?" Elsa sighed and said. "I think so. There's already enough proof for you having powers. And plus the fact that the same thing happened to me when I was 3 years old. I woke up with my room covered in snow and ice." Anna looked at Elsa with a face that said '''Seriously?'. ''Elsa sighed. "An incident happened concerning my powers when I was young and you were too young to remember. Father took us to a troll somewhere near the North Mountain. Maybe he could help." she suggested. "I think I know a troll. He was the one who helped me with my freezing heart problem. He's also Kristoff's adoptive grandfather." Anna said, hoping it would be a helping factor. "Well, we better go there soon if we want our questions to be solved." "I'll need to take a bath and a change of clothes though..." ---- Anna finished her signature braided pigtails and secured each of them with hair ties with a blue flower. She then slipped on her brown boots with green designs. "Okay, I'm ready." She turned to her elder sister who was creating some mini ice figurines. "That was quick." Elsa commented. "One question, who will we leave in charge?" "That is a problem..." Elsa sighed. "Kai and Gerda are reliable people. Besides, we're just visiting so we wouldn't take long." Anna said while waving her hand around, playing with a few leaves and flower petals she conjured. She quickly lost control and the leaves and flower petals flew to Elsa. Elsa had an 'I'm not amused' face while plucking out the leaves and flower petals off her hair and dress, "Anna, do be kind and considerate and get these things off me." The said girl smiled sheepishly and waved her hand over her older sister, making the leaves and petals disappear. "I do agree that Gerda and Kai are reliable people. But the question is, can they handle it all?" Anna let out a small chuckle. "Well, who did you think ran the kingdom during those years before your coronation? I mean, sure you signed some papers about trade and all that but they did the rest of the thing." "Well, I guess it's settled then." Elsa sighed. "Oh oh! Can we-?!" "No, Anna. We're not riding on mini-snowstorms and that's final." "Aw..." ---- "We'll be gone for at least a day. Are you sure you can handle this by yourselves?" The two sisters were now facing their caretakers Kai and Gerda. Elsa had a worried look on her face as she gripped Kai and Gerda's hands. Gerda gave the queen a kind smile. "Don't worry, your Highness. It will be only for at least a day." She said, comforting the young queen. "Gerda is right, your Majesty." Kai gave the two sisters a reassuring smile. Anna put her hand on Elsa's sister. "Don't worry. They can handle it." She smiled at her sister. Elsa nodded and let out a breath. "Well, we best be going. Are the horses ready?" Elsa would ask a black-haired maid. "Yes, my Queen." She would reply with a bow. "Thanks, Lissie~" Anna would wave at the girl. "Anything for you two, Milady." 'Lissie' would reply with a friendly wave and a smile. "Have you given Lisbeth a nickname?" The older sister would ask with a raised eyebrow. "Yep! Along with the rest of the staff." Anna replied with a cheeky smile. Elsa let out a chuckle. The two gave Gerda and Kai a hug each and walked with Lisbeth to the stables. ---- Lisbeth gave a bow to the two as Anna greets her white stallion. "Would that be all?" Lisbeth asked. "Yes, Lisbeth. Thank you." Elsa replied, petting her brown stallion. They mounted on the horses and bid Lisbeth farewell. "Have a safe trip, your Majesties!" She called out. The two went on through the village, greeting a few people here and there. "No, no, no Elsa you gotta hold it like this." "Like this?" Elsa raised her arms a bit, holding the reins wrong. Anna shook her head. "Make a fist with your hand, your thumb pointed up like you are giving a "thumbs-up." " Elsa nodded slowly as she did as told. "Good. Now, place the rein between your pinky and ring finger, through the inside of your palm. Then fold your thumb over the reins. Hold your arms at a 90 degree angle from you shoulder to your elbow." Anna smiled. "Now you're getting it!" The older woman chuckled. "I can't believe I forgot how to ride a horse. It's been 3 years since I last rode a horse." She said as they passed another group of villagers. Anna waved at them enthusiastically and they waved back. After a while, they stopped in front of the woods. "Uhh... so do you remember how to get there?" Anna looked at her sister. Elsa blinked and turned to the forest. Category:CattyTheOrchid16 Category:Story Category:Fanfiction Category:Stories